


Memories

by alyzuku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Happy, M/M, Memories, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzuku/pseuds/alyzuku
Summary: “If I am the Moon then you are the Sun, because without you I could never shine”





	Memories

Gon was his light. Gon was what had inspired him to try to escape his life of just murder and torture. Killua had wanted a friend for as long as he could remember. He had tried making friends with the butlers, but none of them accepted his request of friendship. Gon was and still is the epitome of what a good friend should be like. Gon without fail could always make him smile. Gon was just one of those people who lit up a room by seemingly just being in it. Gon could drag him anywhere and Killua wouldn’t complain, because just being with Gon felt like a gift he didn’t deserve. Gon was truly the most important thing in his life, until Alluka.

Even after they parted ways Gon was still a major part of Killua’s life. It was as if no matter how far they travelled in different directions, Gon would always be there lurking in his brain bringing Killua back to who he wanted to be. Before he made decisions, it was Gon’s voice that told him what he should do, not his own. When they had separated Killua had desperately wanted to stay by his side, but Gon didn’t need him, and Alluka did. Alluka loved him the way he loved her, while Gon had a goal. However, to reach that goal, Gon would face many dangers and tough challenges, and Killua couldn’t trust himself with the other boy’s life like that. What if his instincts told him to run and stand down, but Gon’s screams said otherwise? Bisky had told him that if he was going to stay by Gon’s side he would have to overcome his flight over fight response when it comes to more powerful adversaries. Even though it hurt to say goodbye he knew Bisky was right. And so, he left.

Killua didn’t regret leaving, he was happy traveling the world with Alluka. Alluka was a new reason to keep going, to keep fighting, and he was happy to be there for her. Alluka made him happy like Gon did when they travelled together, and he wouldn’t abandon her for the world. But memories of his travels with Gon would always seem to pop into his head while Alluka and him were on their journey. Out of all of them there was one that he would never get sick of thinking about, and it would always make him smile.

In the memory him and Gon were exploring a town they had to pass through to get to a place that Gon felt would hold answers to where his father was. They had decided to go out to eat to try some of the local cuisine. Upon entrance to the small restaurant the boys were struck with how safe and home-like the place felt. The boys were led to their seats by a young woman who didn’t talk much to them. The boys talked as they always did, their never seemed to be a moment of awkward silence when they were together. Not long after being seated a little old woman came out from the kitchen and walked over to the boys table. Every last word that was said that day was permanently engraved into his brain, probably because it was constantly replaying in his mind.

“Good afternoon boys! I’m Clara and I’m the owner of this restaurant! Would you mind giving me your names and what you would like to eat on this fine day?”

Without thinking Gon had already replied and said, “I’m Gon,“ he then pointed at Killua and happily continued, “That’s my best friend in the whole world, Killua! I’m not quite sure what I want yet though, and I don’t think Killua does either!” Killua vividly remembers blushing and yelling at Gon to stop being so embarrassing, while Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

The old woman smiled and had said, “Well, while you are deciding, would you mind if I asked you boys a few questions? Not many people travel through here and when people do I like hearing the stories they tell.” Killua thought it could get risky, but the woman seemed harmless, and he couldn’t find anything suspicious in her behavior.

Knowing that Gon would say yes, Killua firmly replies, “Yeah that’s fine, but if a question is too personal or could give out too much information we won’t answer it all right?”

“Excellent!” The old woman says pleased with his answer. “So, what are you boys doing in an old town like this?”

“I’m on an adventure to find my dad!” Gon replied, enthusiastic as ever.

“Your dad? Alright! Then what about you?” The Clara questioned. The way she said it didn’t sound hostile in the slightest, she seemed genuinely interested in what their plans were, but Killua still wanted to be careful.

Unfortunately, Gon didn’t seem to get the hint and immediately replied, “Killua is traveling with me! He’s helping me find my dad!”

Clara smiled and then with a hint of amusement in her tone continued, “Well you seem awfully cheerful child, it’s like I’m in the same room as the Sun itself.”

Killua couldn’t agree more and without realizing he had blurted out, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was brighter than the Sun,” but immediately after processing what he said a wild blush spread throughout his face. He wasn’t used to being shown or showing emotions and it was still very embarrassing for him.

Although, Killua didn’t have much time to get lost in his embarrassment because the sound of Gon’s voice removed him from his thoughts.

“Well if I’m the Sun, you have to be the Moon! The Sun and Moon are best friends just like us! The Moon gives people light in the dark, so it’s helpful like you Killua! Cause, y’know you’re helping me on my adventure and you’re always making me laugh!” Gon replied as if what he had just said was normal. Killua was very visibly flustered at this point he couldn’t even try to hide it. Gon really had no filter, but that was one of the most likable parts of Gon. With Gon, Killua never had a chance to second guess himself because Gon was very straightforward and would call him out right away. Killua thought he had gotten used to all of the embarrassing things Gon would say but every time he would find himself blushing more than the last. It had felt as if Gon had taken notes on what embarrassed him the most.

So, even though he probably should have seen that response coming, it was still a big surprise for him to hear it. He would often hear those exact words of Gon’s replaying through his brain. It was a massive distraction at times, but it would never cease to make him smile.

The last thing Killua remembers of that day they had spent in that small town was thinking, _if I am the Moon then you must be the Sun, because without you I could never shine._


End file.
